Thieves of the Seas
by Shadow Koga
Summary: Set after the events of At World's End, Tira is no longer sailing with Jack Sparrow, staying at Tortuga she meets a strange man, with a motive, for her to join his crew.  Hope you like it and please leave your comments.
1. Chapter 1

After everything the Theif was not going give up her life of pirating and thieving infact it was far from over.

Sighing from bordom from watching two drunken pirates fight over a damsel. "That's another to add to the list." Tira said taking a final drink from her cup. She sat the cup down and went to the door of the tavern. "Wonder if I'll find anything interesting." she thought opening the tavern's door.

Waking outside and saw nothing new that was till she saw a man eyeing her that strangly resembled Barbossa only younger. SHe smiled at t he man only to get a smirk out of the man's face.

"Either I'm holusating or I'm starting to miss Barbossa." Tira said as she started to walk to the ship dock.

When she reached the dock she stopped and stood there feeling someone standing behind her. "Is there somthing I can do for you, mate?" Tira asked. "Thank ye kindly Miss but no." The man told her, hearing the accent she turned to see the man who eyed her at the tavern's entrance. "What do you want?" She asked. He smirked and turned away from her. "if ye be interested then follow me." He said beginning to walk away from her.

Tira couldn't help but follow him. "What am I doing? Jack is gone and Barbossa took the Black Pearl, so this cannot be him, this cannot be Barbossa!" Tira thought as she followed hthe man to the same tavern only to be led to a room on the second floor.

"Glad to see ye followed." The man told her taking a seat at the table that was in the middle of the room. "Take a seat while we wait for the others" The man told her. "Okay" She said taking a seat. "I'm glad to have ye join me crew, Miss Kuro." When the man said that she looked at him surprised. "How do you know my name?"


	2. Chapter 2

Before answering the man smirk seeing this Tira was starting to get annoyed "Well out with it how is it that you know my name?" Tira asked "Becaues, like ye I've also sailed with pirates." The man told her. "My name how is it you know it?"

"I've heard tales of a thief from Port Royal, who they say can strike a person clean out of his wits and money. The thief being of twenties with auburn colored hair and being a woman no less, after seeing ye at the tavern I knew ye whre the thief of Port Royal, Tira Kuro." The man finally told her.

Hearing this Tira felt a sort of pride. "My name has reached to the pirate town of Tortuga, I'm flatter by that." Tira said taking a drink of rum from the cup that had been sitting there since the two came in.

"Still though I'd like the name of the one who wishes to have me on his crew." Tira added placing the cup on the table. The man took a drink from his own cup. "The name be Triston Barbossa, Miss Kuro."

Tira nearly spatt out her drink. "You're last name is Barbossa?" She asked thinking this was some kind of joke. "Aye." He replied simply.

Wiping her mouth she regained some composure. "Well then Mister Barbossa are there going to be anyothers joining us?" Tira asked still thinking this had to be a joke.

Triston saw the look on Tira's face and lauged. "Be assured Miss Kuro the rest of me crew is coming." Triston infomed her.

"I'm beginning to think this is a lie." Tira said drinking from her cup. "And that's why?" he asked amusedly. "I've sailded with Hector Barbossa and you are not him." Tira said as she contnued to drink. Triston looked at her amased by how calme she was most saw him as dangorous. "Is that so ?" he said as he drank his rum.

A few minutes of sitting in silence was ended by a woman who appeared to be in her twenties like the other two were. "Took me bloody long enough to find you." the woman said taking a seat next to Tira. "Thought you were supposed to meet me at Brew?" The woman asked taking one of the many knives that she had on her belt. "Beggin yer pardon Miss Knives but our new crew was harder to obtain." Triston said as he continued to drink from his cup.

Knives rolled her eyes ast him then turned her attention to Tira who was admiring the man knives she had. "Like what you see dear?" Knives asked it was as if Tira was in a trance but snapped quickly out of it.

"Sorry didn't mean to stare, its just I've never seen a woman with so many knives." Tira apoligized. "It's quit alright, so I'm to understand that you are Port Royal's thief?" Knives asked laying the knife down on the long table and picking up the cup of rum that was in front of her. "Yes I am has Mister Barbossa told you?" Tira asked.

Getting a laugh out of the Knives. "Told me? Dear eversince he heard of your name he's wanted you for the crew." Knives told her. "How long I wonder?" Tira asked drinking more of her rum.

"What of the others Knives?" Triston asked putting the cup on the table. "Like I said yer were supposed to meet me at Brew." Knives told him. Triston stood up then putting his coat back on he walked to the door.

Knives and Tira both were still sitting at the table. "Are ye two coming? Tirston asked slightly annoyed. "Knives gave an amused laugh as he put the dagger back on the belt after that she stood and walekd to the opened door becaues Triston was impatiant at times.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Tira asked having no choices but to follow Knives and Triston to the ship.


	3. Chapter 3

Triston was laying on his bed in his cabin after being tortured by Synder, his brother. "He was there waiting for me." Triston said burring his face in the pillow. Why was he in this state after all he is the Captain of Brew, the first anyway. He tried to get up from the position but the pain that shot up in him was to great. He remembered it was because of Synder that his back was badly burned next to the branding that he had been given by him when he was younger.

"You shouldn't move." Knives said opening the door seeing Triston trying to move. Knives walked over to his bedside with a basin filled with water, two clothes, and rubbing alcohol. "Do you mind if I remove the blanket?" Knives asked. "What do ye mean?" Triston asked confused. "Synder burnt you're shirt off to get to you're branding." Knives said making Triston remember. "That really happened then." Triston sighed. Knives only nodded before putting her hand on the blanket to remove it from his scared back. "I'm going to heal and clean you're back." Knives said as she took the rubbing alcohol and put some of it on one of the clothes. Triston felt the blanket being removed from his back. "This will hurt a little do you want to bite down on this clothe?" Knives asked as she offered him the other clothe. He only shook his head as a way to say no.

Knives began to heal his back by dapping the rubbing alcohol on Triston's burnt back, this wasn't the first time Knives had to do this for Triston, she was the first to clean his back when this had first happened to him. Knives could tell that he was feeling intense pain by how he was trying not to tense his back but that only made it worse. "You don't have to pretend Triston." Knives said cooling the alcohol washed marks with water that she had dapped with the other side of the clothed. "I've never pretended." Triston said trying to hide the pain that was clearly in his voice. "That's what you told Synder before he burnt and branded you the first time." Knives said. "What right do ye have? You weren't me!" Triston told her harshly.

Knives didn't say anything to him for a few seconds. "He scares you and it' obvious but what I don't get is why you try to hide it?" Knives said as she placed the blanket back on his back. Triston didn't want to tell her the truth one reason being he was the captain of Brew and even thought Brew had three captains including himself Knives and Tira but he was the first, so to tell Knives would be a sign of weakness.

Knives was finished with healing his back but she didn't feel right to leave Triston like this he needed consoling but for Triston that wasn't an easy thing. Knives put the bowl of water, the two clothes, and the rubbing alcohol on Triston desk then went back to sit beside him on his bedside.

"Why won't ye leave me?" Triston asked. "Do you want me to?" Knives asked seeing how weak and tender he was right now. "Honestly no, you don't want me to." Knives said to answered the question.

They were thieves it wasn't suppose to be like this, but here he was laying helpless like a child just after being scolded, and okay for Triston case that was truth, but he didn't like the feeling and by the feeling it was given to him by his own brother.

To be honest he was on the break of tears and he was trying to hold them in the best he could and he was about to let them fall until Knives spoke. "You worry me sometimes." She said with a smile. "Ye say that like it's a good thing." Triston told her. Knives sighed maybe she was happy that he worried sometimes but s. "Okay you just worry me is that what you want to hear?" Knives said as she stood up from the bedside she didn't turn around but kept her eye on Triston to see he wasn't looking at her only to have his head buried into the pillow to hide his sobbing.

Sighing she walked to the door. "Try not to move around till I get back your wounds still need tending." Knives said as she opening the door. She stood outside the cabin maybe having some rum would make her feel better about this considering how this was the second time in a decade Triston had seen his brother and been brutally branded of course it shouldn't bother her since she was the one who always treated his wounded back. "I guess things are about to change." Knives said as she walked down to the rum shack that was in the below courters.

Walking down the stairs to the rum rack to get rum she took a bottle of rum out of the rack and turned back around to see that the third captain's cabin was opened. "Thought she'd be asleep by now." Knives asked herself as she went into the door to see Tira laying in the bed but not a sleep. "There something I can do for you?" Tira asked feeling her standing there. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you." Knives told her. "It's fine but what do you need? Raine is asleep and since Triston isn't in his right mind I don't feel like trying to get off this ship." Tira told her. After hearing Tira's explanation she walked out the door. "Wait you needed something so why not stay and have a drink with a fellow mate?" Tira asked as she got up and followed Knives. "Miss Tira you talk like a pirate yet you're a thief how is it possible that you can live a double life?" Knives asked as she walked up the stairs Tira still following her. "Double life? You've got it all wrong I was taking by a pirates crew." Tira told her as they reached the top of the stairs. "That pirate being Jack Sparrow?" Knives asked. Tira laughed. "Yes that one but I've got my own reasons for being like this, but you it doesn't really seem like you have any use for this kind of life."

Knives didn't answer her only to take a long drink from the bottle of rum. "You're right I don't have any reasons for being a thief or a pirate." Knives told her. "Then what are you?" Tira asked with curiosity. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Knives told her. "Try me after all I've been around other pirates that are stranger then you." Tira told her with a smile. "I'm a sea witch."

After hearing this Tira didn't say anything only to look at her with interest. Knives didn't look evil like Calypso and she wasn't as strange as Calypso vessel Tia Dalma. "Then can I asked you something?" Tira asked taking her knife out of her pack. "Yes what is it dear?" Knives asked. "How long have you been on this ship and with Triston?" Tira asked as she began to trace small circles into the ships railing. "I've known Triston since he was a child you see I was on Synder's ship the Brew, this ship." Knives told her taking a drink of rum. "You were Synder's first mate then?" Tira asked. "No not really Synder had a fascination with magic and he was the one who knew I was a witch and these knives that you see I have he took the blade of punishment that gave him the powers of flame."

Listening to Knives story she couldn't help but feel sorry for Triston even though he did trick her onto this ship and also a part of his crew. "Synder was the one who gave him the branding that much I get but why did he steal the knife that allowed him to control fire? I thought only witches could bestow powers onto humans?" Tira asked. Knives took a long drink of rum. Thinking on Tira question it was true that only witches were the ones who could bestow powers onto humans but for Knives it was a special case she had been alive for many decades but still didn't mean she was powerful in all truth she wasn't very strong.

After thinking on Tira's question she couldn't bring herself to speak her hands were trembling putting the rum bottle on the ground she looked at Tira regret in her eyes. Tira saw the regret that spoke from them and found it hard not to feel sorry for her. "You don't have to tell me, after all I'm just a thief who doesn't really know her way around this ship yet." Tira said the last part with a little laugh. Knives found herself laughing a little, it was good that she had gotten to talk to Tira and she felt like Tira understood more then she let on. Thank you, Miss Tira." Knives said as she picked the rum bottle back up. "You're welcome, this wasn't the first time I've had to cheer someone up back when I was still sailing under Sparrow's command I always had to cheer up Will." Tira told her with a smile.

Knives didn't say anything to Tira after that she only went back to Triston cabin. "Maybe he's better or at least a little." Knives thought as she opened the door, she looked back to see if Tira followed her back saw that she was going back down stairs to her cabin.

Knives walked into Triston cabin closing the door behind her. Triston was in the same postion that he was in when she left him. "He hasn't tried to move, that's a good sign." Knives thought to herself as she walked to his bedside. Seeing he was asleep Knives removed the blanket that was covering his back and when she did the sight wasn't what she wanted. "Oh bloody…" She said seeing the carvings were in embers on his back. She stood up getting the rubbing alchohal from Triston desk she poured it on his back making him wince in horrible pain. "I'm sorry but this is the only way I can heal the brand." Knives said as she took the cloth that was still laying on Triston bedside gently placing it on his back.

"Why were ye gone so long?" Triston asked. "I was getting a drink of rum but I had a talk with Tira." Knives told him. "What did ye tell her?" Triston asked. "I told her the truth." Knives told him. After he didn't say anything to her maybe she shouldn't have come back to see how he was doing Triston wanted to be alone but when it came to Knives it was very important to him on who she told the truth to. "You can trust Tira." Knives told him. "How do ye know that she won't turn on me just like me brother did!" Triston asked. "Try not to move or you won't get you're injuries healed, and as for Tira I don't believe she will turn on you after all she didn't care that I was a sea witch like Calypso so why don't you not worry." Knives advised as she stood up yawning. "Anyway I'm going to my cabin I need some sleep, I'd advise you to do the same." Knives said as she walked to the door. "Knives?" Triston said. "Yes what is it?" She asked opening the door. "Thank ye."

After this the ship was silent with all the crew sleeping and Brew was sailing quietly across the sea, but on a port just a short distance were the were Synder was looking for a pirate and not just any pirate the man who was the Keeper of the Code, Teague.

Seeing the Misty Lady, he sneered evily. "Well now Edward Teague, I've found you at last." He said as he made flames appear that guided his little ship to the Misty Lady.

One of the pirates aboard the Misty Lady saw the ship and went to Teague's cabin. "Captain there's a ship that is threatening ours should we…" The pirate rambled. Teague opened the door to see the ship that only had a man on it but a menacing man at that. "Sir?" The pirate asked. "Let him board." Teague commanded.

Synder saw the pirates lowing a rope down for him. "How foolish and how so easy." He sneered. He didn't need the rope he used the power of flame to teleport onto the ship. "Thank you so much for having me aboard mister Teague." Synder said as he saw Teague. "Oi it's only a lad!" The pirate who first saw him said thankfully. "Only a lad am I?" Synder asked evilly summoning a flame that engulfed the pirate. "What say you now?" Synder asked evilly. "What is it that you want?" Teague asked getting Synder to release the pirate. "I only wish to speak to you Mister Teague." Synder told him. "Follow me to my cabin if that's what you want." Teague said as he went back to his cabin.

The pirates were afraid to huddle around the door in fear of the man who could control fire. Teague opened the door and went to the chair that was beside the desk picking up his guitar he began to strum it. Synder walked into the room closing the door. "What is it that you want out of me lad?" Teague asked hearing the door closed. Synder snickered. "What I want sir is the pirate codex." Synder told him. "What could a lad like yourself want with the code?" Teague asked. "I've use for it."


	4. Chapter 4

"What use?" Teague asked. Synder continued to grin. "I don't want to tell you." He replied. Teague didn't say anything to him all he did was play his guitar. Synder turned his attention to the man's desk to see the Pirate Codex sitting on his desk. "He doesn't keep it hidden in his own cabin? How foolish is this man?" Synder thought to himself as he walked over to the book Teague didn't look at him but paid close attention to what Synder was doing. "My, this is an impressive book but as it would be I've only got a need for a page of it." Synder said as he laid his hand on the Codex. Synder didn't even have to open the book to find what he was looking for all he did was search it's context with his mind to find the page that spoke of the legend of the Great King of the Sea, and after finding it he made it appear in his hand.

This got Teague's attention. "What do you plan to do with that page, lad?" Teague asked him. "Like I said I don't want to tell you." Synder said with a grin. "Tell me or you will not leave this cabin." Teague threaten as he stood up and blocked Synder from the door, only to get a laugh out of Synder. "You actually think you can stop me? Please this is to much even for you." Synder said. "What makes you so sure of yourself?" Teague asked. "Mister Teague I've heard of you, they say that you aren't seen much and you like to keep yourself hidden. Retired from pirating to protect the code or as you are called Keeper of the Code, but really with that being said, you aren't anything but a old man who plays guitar." Synder said with a smirk. "Clever lad but even that won't get you off my ship." Teague said as he took the gun from his side and pointed at Synder. Synder didn't say anything stuffing the page into his pocket he held out his hand made flames form around Teague. "Now burn."

With that being said Teague's body was engulfed with flames not to kill him but to have him to be able to follow Synder or his crew for that matter. "Thanks for the page." Synder thanked him before vanishing into a flame. Teague's crew and ship were all badly burned and the ship itself was beginning to sink and would have if not for one of the pirates on board hadn't steered the ship onto a nearby spit of land.

Even though ship was docked on the land the smoke could be seen from a mile away and the Brew was close to where the ship was Knives was in her cabin sleeping not paying attention to what was happening outside of the ship same could be said for Triston but Tira who was down in her cabin was laying in the cabin's bed smelling the smoke got up and went over to Raine who was sleeping in her hammock. "She's sleeping soundly but I'm not about to let us be the next target of what ever is out there." Tira thought to herself as she gentle nudged Raine's shoulder. "Raine, Raine wake up." Tira urged making Raine awaken. "Miss Tira, what is it?" She asked confused. "Raine there is a ship that was just burnt I don't know this for sure but we might be the next target."

After Raine hear this she didn't say anything only nodded and got up from the hammock. Tira saw this and walked to the door with Raine following. Tira walked to the upper deck of the ship and from there she could see the smoke coming from the burnt ship. "That's it then." Tira said as she went to lower a long boat into the water. "Raine help me lower this." She ordered and Raine did what she asked.

The boat was lowered into the water with both of them in it and Tira rowed the boat towards the burning ship that was just off the coast. "We're going to that burning ship aren't we?" Raine asked. Tira didn't answered she only nodded in response. "Why didn't we wake the others?" Raine asked. "What good would that do? Triston is badly injured and Knives is more concerned about him then anything." Tira told her as she continued to row towards the burning ship.

As they got close to the burning ship Tira got a good look at it and saw that it was Teague's ship, the Misty Lady. "This is Teague's ship." Tira said as she rowed the ship onto the spit of land. "Teague?" Raine asked as she got out of the boat along with Tira. "He's Jack's father and he's also the Keeper of the Code." Tira told her as she looked for any one who might have gotten off the ship but found no one. "He's the Keeper of the Code? Then why is he all the way out here?" Raine asked. "That's a mystery to me as well." Tira told her as she climbed the rope to get onto the ship with Raine following.

Stepping on the ship she saw that all the pirates were badly injured some being dead. "Who did this?" Tira asked as she walked towards the captains cabin to see if Teague was still in the ship with Raine was quietly following. Tira stopped at the door putting her hand on the handle of the door but pulling back because it was so hot. "That's demon hot." Tira said as she took her knife out of her pack forcing the door open. Once the door was opened she saw that Teague was lying on the floor. "Captain Teague!" Tira exclaimed as she ran over to the Keeper. "He took the page…" Teague said as if in a trance. "What happened to him?" Raine asked as she ran over to his side helping Tira to sit him back in the chair next to the desk.

Teague came out of the trance and saw that it was Tira Kuro.

"What happened to you?" Tira asked. "A boy came to my ship and wanted a page from the code." Teague told her. "What page?" Tira asked, Teague motion to the code and Tira handed the book to him he took the key that was on the desk and opened, easily finding the page that man had taken. "What page did he take?" Tira asked getting frustrated with the man. "The Legend of the Great Sea King, that's the page he took."


	5. Chapter 5

"What is important about that page? I mean he didn't take the entire code." Tira asked Teague. "You're right it shouldn't have anything important to it but it does, see that one page has the instructions on how to summon the great Sea God." Teague told her. "Wait a minute who ever took the page wants to summon the god of the Sea then that means that he wants to summon Calypso." Tira said with confusion. "Not the witch just the spirit of her and if what the code says is true then he'll have control over the entire sea." Teague told her.

Tira didn't say anything she only stood there contemplating over what she should do. "Miss Tira." Raine said snapping Tira out of the trance. "What can be done to stop this?" Tira asked and Teague took out a piece of paper that he had hidden in the desk handing the paper to Tira. "The paper that I gave you tells you what you should do in order to stop him. "A pistol of the Demon gunner, the Witches knife, and a magical compass this is what he needs too isn't it? So all I've got to do is get the three items on this list before he does and that'll it be it." Tira said with a confident smile gracing her lips.

"Captain Teague consider me the one who will stop this from happening." Tira said as she made her way to the door. "Come on Raine let's go." Tira said opening the door and going out Raine didn't say anything but hurried to keep up with the thief.

Teague picked up his guitar that had fallen when Synder had attack him. "She is the Pirate Thief after all." Teague sighed as he began to strum the strings of his guitar.

Back out at the island Tira and Raine were rowing back to the Brew to inform the others on what she had just discovered from Captain Teague.

At Brew they climbed the latter that had been dangling from the ship's edge. Tira didn't bother to go her cabin she had to tell Triston what had happened because of his brother with Raine following she opened his cabin's door. "Mr. Barbossa you have to listen to me." She said. "What do ye want?" Triston asked. "You heard me I said I have to talk to you!" Tira told him. "About?" He asked. "The same thing that happen to you happen just outside were we are, you're brother he burnt down Captain Teague's ship just to get his hands on a page of the Codex, a page I might add that will give him the complete power over the seas if we don't go after him." Tira said but Triston didn't say anything to her only sitting up with a noticable strain. "Why would ye think I give a care?" Triston asked smugly. "Becaues he's your brother! I would think you would want to go after him for what he did to you." Tira said getting a little anoyed with the man. "What I want from him be none of ye concern Miss Kuro." Triston told her. Tira rolled her eyes at this comment. "I don't bloody care what you want from him! He'll take over the entire seas if we don't stop him!" Tira told him anger held high in her voice. "Why are ye getting so upset, it's not like he could do anything to ye." Triston told her and with that being said she went over to his bedside and rolled up her sleeve to reveil that she was apart of Jack Sparrow's crew. "He'll be going after Jack next, that Mr. Barbossa, is why I care." Tira said as she stood back from him rolling down her sleeve to hide her sparrow branded arm.

Triston didn't say anything to her after that. "Fine I see how this plays out you're just going to sit in your cabin and pretend none of this ever happened." Tira said as she went to the open door of the cabin. "Wait ye." Triston said as he walked toward her. "What is it?" Tira asked harshly. "Ye'll need me help." Triston said as he took his coat that was hanging by the door. Tira walked out of the room hardly believing that Triston was going to help her with what she had promised Teague. "Let me make this clear to ye, I don't care what happens I just want to see what is going to happen that is all." Triston told her smugly but Tira could tell that he was going to settle the score with Synder. "It's your call, Captain Barbossa." Tira grinned as she walked back to the waiting boat with Raine standing there waiting.

Tira was in the boat along with Raine but before Triston climbed down Knives cabin door opened and she walked out. "What is going on?" She asked with curiousity. "Triston?" Knives asked as she walked towards him. "This be none of ye concern." Trison informed her but Knives wasn't easily fooled looking down at the boat that was already in the water. "At least let me come with you." Knives said. "No I want ye to stay with the ship." Triston told her as he climbed the rope to the ship in the water.

"Said your goodbyes?" Tira said teasingly. Triston didn't answer her he only sneered. "He didn't say goodbye." A voice said as a fourth passenger jumbed down into the boat. "Thought you could use some help Miss Tira." Knives said as she took a seat next to Triston on the other side of the small boat.

The four of them in the boat Tira sighed and began to row the small boat towards the island just north of where the were. "Thought I to ye to stay with the ship?" Trison asked Knives quitly. "You need my help Triston, and with Synder out on the waters I am not taking a chance." Knives told Triston. Raine and Tira could hear them. "Just like Elizabeth." Tira sighed gently. "What?" Raine asked. "Knives can hide her true feelings just like Elizabeth Turner." Tira told her with a smiled. "How do you know how Knives feels?" Raine asked with interested. Tira peaked her head over her should to look at Triston and Knives then looked back to the sea. "I just can." She said softly.

Tira looked at the island that they were aproaching and saw that a boat was already there but this boat wasn't just a boat it had a black flag with a sparrow on it. "You have to be kidding." Tira thought as she rowed to the island sliding easily on to the shore. 

"You didn't have to come with me." Tira said as she walked to the abandon boat that had Jack Sparrow's flag on it. "Like you had a choice Miss Tira." Knives said. "Yo ho yo ho a pirate's life for me." A familar voice feeled the air. "That voice...? Jack?" Tira asked as she walked towards were she heard it the other three stay behind. "Why didn't we follow her?" Raine asked.


End file.
